


January 26th

by grettama



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic for Jaejoong's birthday. I've posted it in my blog before. ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 26th

“ _Saengil chukkae hamnida,_ Kim Jaejoong!!”

 Seruan itu membahana di dalam ruangan klub yang malam ini tertutup untuk umum karena sudah dipesan sebelumnya oleh para member _boyband_ Korea yang tengah naik daun, Tohoshinki, dan para staff-nya. Spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahun _lead vocal_ mereka, Kim Jaejoong. Atau yang kadang lebih sering disebut sebagai Hero Jaejoong.

 Para staff mengangkat gelas _champaigne_ mereka tinggi-tinggi sambil mengucapkan selamat untuk Jaejoong, sementara yang berulang tahun hanya tertawa-tawa dan berterimakasih dengan penuh haru, tak menyangka teman-temannya akan rela merepotkan diri sampai memesankan tempat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Tadinya dia pikir dia hanya akan merayakannya bersama Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan Yunho seperti biasa di apartemen mereka. Tapi sayangnya Sony, _dancer_ mereka, dan Yoochun menyeretnya keluar dari apartemennya yang tenang dan damai, ke klub yang penuh orang Jepang ini. Haha. Jaejoong bahkan tak bisa menahan tawa geli mendengar teman-teman Jepang-nya berusaha mengucapkan ‘selamat ulang tahun’ dalam bahasa Korea seperti seruan galau barusan. Jaejoong berani bertaruh, pasti Yoochun-lah dalang di balik semua pesta pora ini.

 “Semoga karirmu di Jepang maupun Korea dan internasional makin sukses!” ucap salah satu staff wanita sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong bangga. Jaejoong hanya sanggup berterimakasih untuk yang kesekian kalinya seraya mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk membalasnya. Dia terlampau senang sehingga sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata.

 Setelah staff wanita itu berlalu, Yoochun menghampiri sahabatnya itu. “Kau suka pestanya, Jaejoong- _ah_? Hehe. Aku sudah merencanakan ini bersama Changmin, Yunho, Sony, KO dan yang lain-lain sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

 Jaejoong meninju bahu Yoochun pelan dan terbahak. “Sudah kuduga kau yang ada di balik semua ini, Brengsek. Tapi tak kusangka para _dancer_ juga mau diajak berkomplot.”

 Yoochun menyeringai. “Mereka harus mau. Tak ada yang bisa menolak tawaran berkomplot dengan Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin atau mereka akan dijahili selama berbulan-bulan,” tandas Yoochun seraya membusungkan dadanya, membuat Jaejoong tertawa geli.

 “Kau tidak mengajak Junsu merencanakan semua ini?” tanya Jaejoong, sedikit heran karena Yoochun tidak menyertakan nama Junsu di penjelasannya tadi. Padahal biasanya mereka berdua sangat akrab. Hanya Yoochun yang tertawa kalau Junsu melancarkan gurauan garingnya, walaupun sebenarnya Yoochun sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Junsu.

 Yoochun menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya sendiri dan ke gelas Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke sisi lain ruangan di mana Junsu dan Changmin sedang mengobrol ringan dengan beberapa staff. Lalu dia menenggak minumannya dan menghela napas sok prihatin. “Kalau aku mengajaknya bisa-bisa rahasia bocor. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan ikut terkejut juga,” jawabnya dengan ekspresi putus asa yang dibuat-buat, kembali membuat Jaejoong tertawa lagi.

 “Kalau Junsu mendengar itu dia akan mendiamkanmu selama berminggu-minggu, Yoochun- _ah_ ,” cetus Jaejoong, menenggak gelas _champaigne_ -nya yang entah sudah keberapa. Terlalu banyak orang yang mengajaknya bersulang malam ini.

 Yoochun kembali melirik Junsu yang masih mengobrol dengan para staff. “Sayangnya dia tidak dengar~” tanggap Yoochun dengan nada bangga. Jaejoong terbahak lagi.

 “Ngomong-ngomong,” Jaejoong kembali membuka percakapan, “aku sama sekali belum melihat Yunho- _ah_ di sini. Di mana dia?”

 Yoochun langsung tersedak minumannya sendiri, Jaejoong segera menepuk-nepuk punggung rekannya itu. “Eh, _uhuk_ , anu, _uhuk-uhuk_ , dia sedang wawancara radio malam ini. Memangnya Yunho tidak memberitahumu?”

 Gerakan Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoochun terhenti, dan dia mengernyit. Yoochun bisa membaca ekspresi tak senang di wajah Jaejoong.

 “Dia sama sekali tak memberitahuku,” tanggap Jaejoong. Kentara sekali kalau dia jengkel. Melampiaskan rasa sebalnya, Jaejoong kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis. “Jadi semua orang sudah tahu kalau dia ada wawancara radio kecuali aku?” tanyanya lagi ke Yoochun, membuat teman minumnya itu sedikit berjengit karena tak siap ditanyai dengan nada menuduh yang menyakitkan.

 “Err…,” Yoochun berusaha menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tepat, “sepertinya cuma aku yang tahu. Tapi itupun karena tadi kami berpapasan di koridor, dia sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahuku secara khusus,” tambah Yoochun cepat begitu melihat tatapan sinis Jaejoong yang masih terus meneguk minumannya lagi dan lagi. Namun alibinya itu tetap tidak mengenyahkan kekesalan Jaejoong.

 “Tetap saja hanya kau yang tahu, Yoochun- _ah_ ,” sindir Jaejoong, menunjuk Yoochun secara dramatis dengan botol minumannya. Entah sejak kapan dia telah melupakan gelasnya dan meminum langsung alkoholnya dari botol. Yoochun mulai khawatir dengan situasi ini.

 “Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memberitahuku? Bagaimana mungkin semua orang ada di sini kecuali dia?” gerutu Jaejoong frustasi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri walaupun Yoochun bisa mendengar setiap perkataannya. Yoochun sendiri sudah berhenti minum, mengamati sahabatnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Walaupun Junsu selalu bilang padanya kalau Jaejoong yang sedang mabuk adalah saat di mana Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis, tapi Yoochun pribadi beranggapan kalau Jaejoong yang sedang kesal dan mabuk sama sekali tidak manis. Yah, walaupun Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang gampang mabuk, tapi kalau dia benar-benar mabuk malam ini, Yoochun pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak memilih bungkam.

 “Setelah kemarin mengatai masakanku tidak enak, berani-beraninya dia tidak hadir di acara ulangtahunku yang direncanakan olehnya sendiri. Tidak punya perasaan,” Jaejoong terus meracau, ditemani botol keduanya. Yoochun menatap miris, ia tahu Jaejoong sudah minum bergelas-gelas alkohol malam ini, tak perlu ditambah dengan berbotol-botol alkohol.

 “Sudahlah, dia pasti segera kemari begitu acara radionya selesai,” Yoochun berusaha menghibur sambil menjauhkan botol alkohol dari hadapan Jaejoong, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Jaejoong mendelik menatapnya dan merebut botol alkoholnya dengan gusar.

 “Biarkan aku minum, Yoochun. Setidaknya alkohol selalu ada bersamaku setiap saat. Tidak seperti orang yang sedang wawancara radio itu,” geram Jaejoong.

 “Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Member yang lain dan para staff kan ada di sini semua. Kami merayakannya untukmu, Jaejoong. Nanti Tohoshinki bisa _perform_ kecil-kecilan juga di hari jadimu ini,” Yoochun masih terus berusaha membujuk.

 Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoochun, menghabiskan isi botolnya lalu mengambil satu botol lagi di rak. Oke, ini botol ketiga. Yoochun mulai menelan ludah dengan gugup. Kalau besok Jaejoong sampai _hangover_ , mereka benar-benar dalam masalah.

 “Kau tahu, Yoochun- _ah_?” Jaejoong mengerling Yoochun, menghiraukan rasa pening di kepalanya yang makin lama makin parah seiring bertambahnya alkohol di lambungnya. “Kita hanya disebut sebagai Tohoshinki atau TVXQ atau DBSK atau apapun itu saat kita berlima. Kalau kurang atau lebih, tidak bisa disebut begitu,” ucapnya, menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Yoochun, membuat Yoochun makin khawatir.

 “Iya, iya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti minum? Aku, Junsu atau Changmin takkan mau menggendongmu pulang.”

 “Kalau begitu biar Yunho yang melakukannya,” balas Jaejoong. Ia menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan tinjunya sambil terus minum. “Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena tidak datang.”

 Yoochun menghela napas. “Dia pasti datang sebentar lagi. Jangan minum lagi, Jaejoong.”

 “Kenapa dia begitu tega? Kenapa radio itu begitu tega?” bentak Jaejoong, memelototi botolnya.

 Yoochun menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Ia ingin memanggil Changmin dan Junsu untuk mengevakuasi Jaejoong sesegera mungkin, tapi mereka menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta tolong para staff, tapi ia tak ingin orang lain mendengar racauan Jaejoong yang makin tak tentu arah. Dan ia juga tak mau meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keadaan kacau begini hanya untuk mencari Junsu dan Changmin. Posisinya sulit.

 “Bisa-bisanya radio itu hanya mengundang Yunho untuk wawancara. Mereka tak punya perasaan. Tidak, tidak, Yunho-lah yang tidak punya perasaan. Teganya dia meninggalkanku di hari ulang tahunku sendiri. Dasar pengkhianat.”

 “Jaejoong, pelankan suaramu. Kau menganggu para staff,” bisik Yoochun pada Jaejoong sambil melempar senyum tak-ada-masalah-dia-tidak-mabuk-kok ke arah orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sony yang berada cukup dekat dari dia dan Jaejoong pun juga memandang penuh tanya.

 “Hahahaha,” Jaejoong tertawa kosong. “Aku tak perlu memelankan suaraku, Chunnie~ biar Yunho dengar betapa aku membencinya sekarang.” Entah sejak kapan botol ketiga Jaejoong sudah habis, dan sekarang ia meminum botol keempatnya secara barbar.

 “Tapi Yunho tidak ada di sini, dia takkan dengar apa yang kau katakan,” Yoochun masih berusaha keras menenangkan Jaejoong di tengah tatapan penasaran semua orang tentang kenapa Jaejoong mabuk berat dengan depresi begitu di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

 “Kalau begitu suruh di ke sini! Panggilkan dia untukku, Chunnie!” pinta Jaejoong, ia menatap Yoochun, tapi tatapannya tak terfokus.

 Yoochun mulai kalang kabut. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Junsu dan Changmin malah raib? Kenapa Jaejoong memilih untuk mabuk sekarang saat semua orang bersenang-senang? Kenapa juga Yunho mau saja menerima tawaran wawancara radio di hari ulang tahun Jaejoong? Dan kenapa dia yang terjebak di situasi tak mengenakkan ini?

 “Tapi dia sedang wawancara, Jaejoong… Dia pasti akan datang—“

 “Kalau kau tak mau memanggilkan dia untukku, biar aku yang panggil sendiri,” potong Jaejoong seraya bangkit dari duduknya dengan terhuyung-huyung, membuat Yoochun buru-buru menangkap lengannya agar dia tidak ambruk. “Yunho- _ah_ ~! Yunho- _ah_ ~!” seru Jaejoong, membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

 Yoochun berusaha menopang Jaejoong yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat dengan botol keempatnya. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong seberat ini, padahal pinggangnya langsing sekali.

 “Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau tidak hadir di pesta ulang tahunku hah? Jawab aku, Jung Yunho!” Jaejoong masih berkoar-koar. Yoochun habis sabar. Ia berusaha merogoh kantung celananya untuk menelepon Yunho dan menyuruhnya datang sekarang juga, tapi ternyata ia tak bisa melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong kecuali ia ingin mereka berdua jatuh dengan ababil ke lantai klub. Di tengah keputusasaannya, Yoochun memanggil salah satu staff mereka yang berdiri paling dekat, berusaha mengalahkan teriakan-teriakan galau Jaejoong dan hingar-bingar musik yang berdentum, lalu menyuruhnya menghubungi Yunho, meminta _leader_ mereka itu datang sekarang juga, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Yoochun bahkan menambahkan kalau Yunho sampai menolak, ia takkan boleh pulang ke apartemen mereka sekalian.

 “Yunho- _ah_ ~! Di mana kau~?” seru Jaejoong, masih ngotot menenggak minuman di botolnya juga walaupun dia sudah sangat mabuk.

 “ _Hyung_!” panggilan Changmin membuat Yoochun memaksakan diri untuk menoleh walaupun lengan kekar Jaejoong yang melingkari lehernya membuatnya susah sekali melakukan gerakan itu. “Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Changmin lagi, segera membantu Yoochun menopang Jaejoong. Junsu menyusul, berusaha merebut botol di tangan Jaejoong. “Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?” tanya Changmin lagi, khawatir dan _shock_.

 Yoochun hanya menggeleng, sudah kehabisan napas untuk berbicara karena Jaejoong benar-benar berat.

 “Yunho- _ah_!!” Jaejoong kembali menggalau, membuat Changmin bertukar pandang dengan _hyung-hyung_ nya. Ia segera tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong menjadi pemuda labil begini.

 wwWww

 Setelah melakukan perjuangan berat, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin akhirnya berhasil membawa Jaejoong ke ruangan kosong dan mendudukkannya di sofa terdekat. Jaejoong masih memanggil-manggil Yunho, tapi sudah tidak terlalu bersemangat lagi karena tampaknya ia sendiri juga sudah cukup capek. Yoochun dan Changmin langsung menghempaskan diri di kanan kiri Jaejoong sambil terengah karena mereka berdualah yang menyeret Jaejoong ke sini dengan susah payah. Junsu menyusul sambil membawa sebotol air mineral.

 “Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan kemari,” kata Junsu, prihatin melihat Jaejoong yang mabuk berat. “Dia akan datang sepuluh menit lagi mungkin.”

 Yoochun mengangguk. “Kalian keluar saja. Lanjutkan pestanya. Aku akan menemani Jaejoong sebentar di sini sampai Yunho datang.”

 wwWww

Untung saja proses wawancaranya sudah selesai ketika Yunho menerima telepon dari staffnya itu. Kalau dilihat dari suara Si Penelepon dan seruan-seruan yang ia kenali sebagai suara Jaejoong di latar belakang, tampaknya keadaan benar-benar gawat. Ia segera didera perasaan bersalah karena absen di pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ia rencanakan sendiri. Yunho bergegas keluar dari stasiun radio yang tak begitu jauh dari klub tempat Jaejoong merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan meminta sopirnya untuk memacu mobil secepat mungkin.

 wwWww

 “Bagaimana keadaannya?” sembur Yunho begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan tempat Yoochun dan Jaejoong berada.

 Wajah Yoochun benar-benar kelihatan lega melihat Yunho. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho. “Seperti yang kau lihat,” jawabnya sambil memandang Jaejoong yang terkulai di sofa. “Dia kacau. Dia sepertinya tidur, tapi terus menyebut namamu. Kau dalam masalah besar, Sobat.” Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho dan meninggalkan ruangan.

 Yunho langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jaejoong. “Boojae, aku di sini,” ucap Yunho pelan.

 Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, dan langsung menatap sinis Yunho. “Bukannya tadi Chunnie yang ada di sini? Bukannya kau lebih memilih wawancara radio daripada aku?”

 Yunho berusaha keras menahan tawanya mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. “Wawancaranya sudah selesai. Jadi aku ke sini. Yoochun baru saja keluar.”

 Jaejoong mencibir. “Kau menyebalkan.”

 Yunho selalu kagum bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tetap berpikir konsisten walapun ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. “Berapa botol yang kau minum, Jae?"

 “Entahlah, banyak. Mungkin Yoochun menghitungnya. Tapi untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Kau kan tidak peduli. Sekarang enyah. Aku mau tidur.” Jaejoong memutar posisi tubuhnya sehingga ia memunggungi Yunho, membuat Yunho mendengus geli.

 “Bukannya tadi kau ingin aku datang? Sekarang setelah aku datang kenapa kau malah mengusirku?”

 Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan sinis. Aroma alkohol menguar dari tubuhnya, tapi Yunho sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan itu sehingga ia tidak terpengaruh. “Kau belum memberiku hadiah ulang tahun sama sekali, Jung Yunho,” tuntut Jaejoong.

 “Oh?” celetuk Yunho, pura-pura terkesiap.

 “Yoochun memberiku _couple bracelet_ yang bagus sekali. Junsu dan Changmin juga membuat lagu untukku. Mana hadiahmu?”

 Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak. “Aku merancang pesta ini untukmu. Apa itu termasuk hadiah?”

 Jaejoong menggeleng dan mencibir. “Changmin dan Yoochun dan yang lain juga merancangnya. Sama sekali tidak istimewa.”

 Yunho tertawa. “Baiklah. Karena aku sudah di sini, jadi sebaiknya aku memberikan hadiahku sekarang.”

 Jaejoong menyeringai puas, tidak jadi duduk membelakangi Yunho.

 Yunho berdehem. “Sebenarnya aku lebih suka memberikan hadiahku saat kau sepenuhnya sadar. Kalau kau dalam keadaan mabuk begini, aku takutnya besok pagi kau sudah lupa. Tapi karena kau memintanya sekarang, jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain.”

 Jaejoong mengernyit. “Memangnya kau mau memberikan apa?” Bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa Yunho mengira ia bakal langsung melupakan hadiahnya besok ketika ia sepenuhnya sadar.

 Yunho hanya tersenyum misterius dan berkata, “Tutup matamu, Boojae. Kau akan tahu.”

 wwWww

 Yunho duduk diam di sudut ruangan sambil memandangi layar ponselnya dengan gamang sementara Changmin sedang dirias di sisi lain ruangan. Tampaknya baru kemarin ia baru saja selesai melakukan wawancara radio di Jepang dan tiba-tiba menerima telepon dari staffnya yang menyuruhnya segera datang ke acara ulang tahun Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napas risau. Namun kenyataannya kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Sudah mencapai hitungan tahun.

 Hari ini tepat empat tahun sejak kejadian itu. Yunho takkan mungkin salah menghitungnya. Hari ini adalah tanggal 26 Januari. Dan hari ini juga adalah hari ulang tahun Jaejoong. Boojae-nya.

 Dan hari ini juga adalah ulangtahun Jaejoong pertama tanpanya dan Changmin. Kenyataan yang begitu menohok hatinya.

 Yunho memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, menyadari kalau takkan mungkin ada telepon untuknya dari siapapun di hari ini, yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong. Kalaupun ada, ia takkan mungkin bisa datang karena SM melarangnya. Mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong pun bakal sia-sia karena pasti pihak SM akan memblokir nomornya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

 “ _Hyung_ , acaranya sudah mulai.”

 Suara Changmin menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Changmin keluar dari ruang _make-up_. Ia berusaha tersenyum ceria kepada fans-nya yang menyambutnya di luar. Ia tak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya pada fans yang selalu mendukungnya ini.

 “ _Annyeong haseyo. Dong Bang Shin Ki imnida…_ ,” ucap Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan, tersenyum ramah, menahan rasa ganjil hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu berdua saja. Biasanya ada tiga suara lain bersama mereka.

 “ _Ne,_ kalian tahu hari apa hari ini?” tanya Yunho ramah pada fans yang berteriak-teriak menyerukan nama mereka.

 “Ulang tahun Kim Jaejoong!!” jawab fans itu serempak. Yunho dan Changmin tak bisa mencegah diri mereka untuk tidak saling bertukar pandang miris. Mereka tahu betul hari apa hari ini. Tak perlu seruan fans untuk mengingatkannya.

 Yunho memaksakan tawa renyah walau hatinya terasa sesak. “Hari ini adalah hari rilisnya album ‘Why’! Aku harap kalian menyukainya!”

 ‘ _Selamat ulang tahun, Boojae.’_

  **/fin/**

 Oke, fic-nya gaje dan abal sekali ==” saya rasa terlalu OOC, tapi saya juga tidak bisa membuatnya IC =o= *depresi*

 Dan seperti di fic saya yang sebelumnya, fic ini juga mengandung beberapa fakta ^^ ehehe.. saya lagi suka banget bikin fic real person yang bukan sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Lalu, apa hadiah Yunho untuk Jaejoong itu? Ufufufu, kalau itu, silakan chingudeul bayangkan sendiri apa hadiahnya :3 saya mengijinkan chingudeul untuk unleash your imagination! XD *ditampol*

 Lalu bagi teman-teman yang bingung, set di awal itu di Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu ^^ hoho.

 Hm, saya tahu ini parah untuk ukuran birthday fic, tapi saya tetap memosting ini u_u walaupun telat :p *disate*

 Happy birthday, Jaejoong ^^ ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

 

  **Disclaimer: TVXQ belongs to CassiEast, vice versa, and always will be ^^**

 

 

 

 


End file.
